


Now and Forever

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also they're reincarnated because I'm a sucker for that, I like the idea of Eren being the insomniac instead of levi, Levi is 28, M/M, basically pure fluff, eren is 22, if Levi is OOC it's cause y'know he's reincarnated, it was supposed to be lazy day cuddles, sort of college!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a junior in college with not much going on for him other than a great life with a man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr which you can reach me at purplesauris.tumblr.com. If you wanna pop in a shoot me a request I'm always up for them!

Often times when Eren lays in bed with Levi, looking at his smaller partners sleeping face, smooth and peaceful, his chest aches. Eren wonders how he got so lucky as to find Levi again, and better yet, to remember him. Worry furrows Erens brow when he thinks of what he would do if Levi didn’t remember, and the thought fills him with so much dread and anguish that he quickly pushes the thought away. Levi always knows when Eren is thinking about it, and is always there to dissuade his worries with things like ‘I’d get to experience falling in love with you again, then.’ or an annoyed scowl and a thwack to the head telling him not to be an idiot. 

Levi’s not much different from the apathetic clean-freak he was before, still crude and awkward socially, but more open with his emotions. Erens favorite thing about Levi, he thinks, is his laugh. It’s deep and mellow, more a rumble than anything else; but having gone nearly a lifetime without hearing it, Eren is quickly addicted to making Levi laugh whenever possible. Eren ponders late at night while his insomnia grips him and refuses to let go, what it would be like if they had succeeded in their mission to eradicate the titans. What would have happened between him and Levi, where they would have gone, if they would have been alive to see it. When Eren asks Levi about it, all he gets is an unimpressed stare and a shrug of the shoulders. 

Eren looks over at the alarm clock set on the bed to see 10:45 blindingly bright red at him in the darkness of the room. With a sigh Eren turns the clock away from them and moves to snuggle back up to his lover. To Erens surprise Levi is awake, and seems to have been for the past few minutes while Eren ran his fingers through the undercut he loved so much. Hooded steel blue eyes watch Eren as he stretches and settles back against Levi, a tired smile gracing Erens lips as he speaks. "Sleep well?"

"Like a rock. You get any sleep?" Levi's voice is still thick with sleep, and a yawn interrupts him halfway through. 

"I might have dozed here and there."

"You could just say 'no Levi, I'm a little shit who refuses to take his medication so he can sleep' instead of making an excuse." Eren laughs as Levi huffs and kicks his shin lightly under the blankets.

"You sound like my mother." Eren makes a face as Levi snorts and stretches languidly.

"Your mother was able to get you to take your medication though."

"She's a scary woman when you say no to her."

Levi raises a slender eyebrow at that, an incredulous look on his face. "And I'm not?"

Eren snickers and nuzzles Levi's neck with a yawn. "You're terrifying."

"Damn straight I am." Eren chuckles against Levi's neck, saying nothing, choosing to squeeze Levi close and lay soft kisses all over the available skin of his neck and jaw. Levi cards his fingers through the unruly mess that is Erens bed head, listening to Eren hum. "What time is it Eren?"

Eren continues humming as if he didn't hear him, nipping at the skin under Levi's chin. "'Round 11 or so."

"Don't you have class today?" Levi swats at the back of Erens head with a nonverbal 'stop leaving marks I won't be able to cover up brat' and sighs. 

"Not till around 2. Figured we could lay in bed."

Levi snorts but doesn't object to the idea. "Lemme get up and piss."

Eren grunts and rolls off of him, burying his face in Levi's pillow when Levi slides out from under the sheets and disappears into the bathroom. Eren pulls himself up after a few minutes with an exaggerated noise of complaint and pads into the bathroom after Levi, bumping Levi's hip to move him over so he can reach his toothbrush. Levi does the same, scrubbing his teeth with more vigor than a half asleep Eren does. Levi spits into the sink and snorts at the sight of Eren standing in front of the mirror with a dazed expression, toothpaste smeared on one lip.

"C'mon brat, don't fall asleep here. Get your ass in bed." Eren blinks and spits out the toothpaste, wiping his lip off with a washcloth and storing his toothbrush. Levi takes Erens hand after he makes no move to leave the bathroom, guiding him back into bed. "You're tired as soon as I wake up. Stupid brat."

"S'not my fault. Your voice is soothing." Eren collapses on the bed face down, and after a lot of poking from Levi, rolls over and allows Levi to practically lay on top of him. The two college students lay there together, exchanging chaste kisses and hands wandering only to move back to a more innocent place. "Hey Levi."

"What Jaeger?"

"Do you wanna get married?" 

Levi blinks and looks down at Eren, finding him more awake than he was half an hour ago in the bathroom. "That's a pretty shit proposal Jaeger."

"S'not that bad. I got a ring and everything."

"Oh?" Eren nods and waves his hand towards the drawer of his nightstand, the one he never lets Levi go in. Levi stretches across the bed, opening the drawer and pulling out a small black box. Levi draws in a breath and looks towards Eren to find him watching Levi, eyes bright and a nervous smile on his face. "You were serious."

"When am I ever not serious when it comes to you? Here, hand it to me and I'll do this right." Levi hands it to him obediently, watching in mute shock as Eren slides off the bed and goes to kneel in front of Levi. Eren grins sheepishly and looks up at Levi, opening the box to reveal a silver ring encrusted with dark blue sapphires, formed in the familiar shape of one half of the wings of freedom. "Levi, when I first met you I was afraid you were going to beat me up for bumping into you and spilling coffee on your shirt in the hall." Levi chuckles at that. "I was afraid you didn't remember who I was when you looked at me with nothing but annoyance and irritation. But when you almost bowled me over when you hugged me and I held you in my arms again, I knew that wasn't true. We never got married in our past life, we both agreed it was pointless when we knew we would die," Eren pauses to draw in a deep breath and clear the block in his throat before continuing, looking into the teary eyes of a man he loves more than anything. "But this isn't that life, so Levi, will you marry me, become mine and own me in return, for the rest of our lives, for this life into the next?"

"Hell fucking yes. Put the goddamn ring on my finger so I can kiss you." Eren laughs and takes the ring, slipping it on the third finger of Levi's left hand. Eren stands up with a happy smile as Levi launches himself at the younger man, wrapping his arms around Erens neck as Erens hands grip his waist to hold him close. Levi mashes his lips to Erens, tears making their lips slick as Levi lets them drip down his cheeks. Eren kisses him slowly, tenderly, a hand moving from his waist to wipe away Levi's tears. Levi pulls back and leans his head into Erens hand, sniffling wetly. "You're a little shit."

Eren chuckles and dashes his thumbs over Levi's cheeks, handing him a tissue. "Thanks."

Levi dabs at his eyes and finds that he wasn't the only one crying, looking at Erens teal eyes made more brilliant by tears. "Did you plan this?"

"Not exactly. I knew I wanted to propose soon, but I didn't know when I was going to. It felt right to do it now, when neither of us were rushed or surrounded by a crowd. I wanted it to be your choice, so that you weren't pressured."

Levi holds his hand up and stares at the ring, the dark stones bright against his pale skin. "Thank you." Eren smiles and takes Levi's hand, placing a kiss over the ring before threading their fingers together. Levi leans forward and kisses him softly. "Where's the matching ring?"

"In the box." Levi grabs the box and opens it, pulling out the ring and holding it up. The opposite side of the wing is made from cuts of white opal that gleam rainbow when the light touches it. Levi takes Erens hand and slips the ring on his finger, admiring the white stones against his tanned skin.

"Eren Jaeger, when I first met you I was pissed at you almost immediately. I saw you walking in the hall when you first enrolled at Sina, and I was angry at how attractive you could be without even trying. You were so familiar to me, like I had known you my whole life. When I saw those obnoxiously bright eyes that never seem to decide whether they're green or blue I knew that you were the insufferable brat that I fell in love with. I didn't know how to approach you, I didn't even know that you remembered me. When you looked at me and I saw that spark in your eyes I fell. You're still a little shit, and I don't know how I deal with you, but I do. I love you, now and forever." Levi gives a small lopsided smile and makes a noise of shock when Eren picks him up and spins him around, placing his lips over Levi's. Eren sets Levi down and rests his forehead on Levi's.

"I love you, Levi."

"I love you too, Eren."


End file.
